perfect
by asteria capella
Summary: agak spoiler mark of athena, kayaknya. mata milik echo jauh lebih biru dari yang terakhir kali leo ingat. tapi senyumnya masih sama, manis dan hangat. — leo/echo.


_per-fect._

.

adj. excellent and delightful in all respects.

* * *

**percy jackson and the olympians ****© rick riordan**

i am not, in any way, take any profit from the story.

* * *

.

Saat segalanya telah selesai—tak ada lagi ramalan berisi kewajiban mengenai dirinya, tak ada lagi petualangan menantang maut (dan berbagai macam makhluk baik tersebar di sepanjang jalan) yang mesti dilakukan, tak ada lagi hal-hal tak masuk akal yang harus dilaksanakan—Leo Valdez mencipta kehidupan baru yang tak lagi berhubungan dengan dewa-dewi Yunani maupun Romawi. Dia sudah cukup merasakan menjadi salah satu pion yang dengan mudahnya diperintah kesana-kemari.

Dia membaktikan beberapa tahun di kabin Hephaestus, menjadi konselor yang.. yah, cukup lumayan. Tapi setelah semuanya selesai—setelah usianya tak lagi layak menjadi pekemah yang mengharap perlindungan di balik dinding tak kasat mata di sekitar bukit blasteran, setelah posisi konselor diberikan pada penerus selanjutnya, setelah dia merasa 'saatnya tiba'—dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan makhluk baik. Dengan Aphrodite yang mengacaukan kehidupan asmaranya, dan Nemesis yang mengingatkannya tentang pengorbanan setimpal akan segala sesuatu.

Leo Valdez membangun rumah di tepi hutan, jauh dari peradaban kota dimana orang-orang berkeliaran—dia masih menjadi Leo Valdez yang beranggapan bahwa mesin jauh lebih mudah dihadapi dibandingkan manusia. Dindingnya berwarna putih tulang, rumah itu, hanya satu tingkat, tidak begitu besar, dan menjadi satu dengan bengkel kerjanya. Pekarangan belakang membuka ke sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih, pagar yang membatasi dibentuk dari kayu, berbagai macam senjata pelindung menghiasi dinding. Ada sensor yang ditanam dalam radius satu mil di sekitar rumah, menjadi alarm peringatan jika ada makhluk baik yang tak sengaja melintas.

.

Lalu, setelah semuanya rampung, setelah segalanya sempurna, setelah gambaran kediaman di usia dua puluhan sesuai dengan bayangan, Leo Valdez kembali ke Utah, ke Great Salt Lake, ke pulau di tengah danau tersebut. Echo masih ada di sana, begitu pula dengan Narcissus dan beberapa penggemar berat berupa nymphs—untunglah ingatan mereka tak begitu baik hingga Leo tak perlu kehilangan kepala kala bertemu lagi. Lagipula, yang terpenting bagi _mereka_ hanyalah Narcissus, kan? Sementara Leo hanya butuh ECho, jadi mereka tak perlu banyak bercakap.

Mata milik Echo jauh lebih biru dari yang terakhir kali Leo ingat. Tapi senyumnya masih sama, manis dan hangat.

Setelah sekian lama memendam keinginan, Leo Valdez akhirnya dapat membawa Echo ke rumahnya, mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Lalu mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan normal—senormal yang mampu dijalani oleh putra Hephaestus dan gadis yang dikutuk. Leo bekerja di bengkel sepanjang hari, sementara Echo bermain di sungai, di tepi hutan, bercakap dengan peri pohon lainnya—tapi mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu yang lama berdua di tiap hari. Saat makan, saat tidur, saat beristirahat. Meski obrolan yang tercipta tak pernah masuk akal, Leo menikmatinya. Setelah selama ini.

.

"_I love you_," ujar Leo di tiap pagi, sebelum sarapan.

Kemudian Echo akan mengulang, "_You_," sesuai dengan kutukan yang dimiliki.

Leo Valdez hanya akan tertawa menanggapinya—sorot matanya meredup, tapi bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar—dan mengangsurkan roti panggang berlapis mentega. Rutinitas setiap hari sebelum kembali dengan mesin-mesin dan catatan Archimedes yang belum rampung diolah olehnya. Dia menyadari bahwa Echo masih mencintai Narcissus, dan kutukan yang dimiliki tetap tak akan membuatnya mengucap kata cinta pada yang lain.

Jadi setiap hari, dia akan berkata, "_I love you_," yang disahuti dengan "_You._" Itu sudah cukup.

.

Hidupnya telah sempurna, ucap Leo Valdez dalam hati.

Tapi dia salah.

.

Satu hari, lama kemudian, entah berapa bulan telah berlalu, Leo masih tetap berkata seperti semula, "_I love you._"

Dan Echo berucap, "_I love you_," sembari tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya merona merah.

Saat itulah, baru hidup Leo Valdez sempurna.

.

* * *

**end.**

* * *

**.**

**AN: **ah, ya. anu, hai. saya mampir sini cuma iseng kok :|b #dor soalnya leo and echo needs more love ;_; #upu


End file.
